Enchanted
by uoduck
Summary: Five Times Harry Potter saves Rhaegar Targaryen's life and one time Rhaegar saves Harry's. Harry/Rhaegar. Top Harry.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own either HP or Game of Thrones. JK Rowling and GRR Martin own them respectively.

This will be Harry/Rhaegar and it will have 6 chapters.

* * *

It was Harry's first Christmas at Hogwarts and it was wonderful. He didn't have to spend anytime watching Dudley get all the presents and he didn't have to cook breakfast for his aunt and uncle and cousin on Christmas morning. It got better when he realized that he had presents! He actually received presents from his friends and from Ron's mum. One present in particular awed him and that was the invisibility cloak.

He wandered the halls after breakfast, looking at the various paintings and keeping an eye out for the Bloody Baron. Hermione was gone for the holiday and Ron was playing chess with Dean so he had some time to himself, which he enjoyed. He had also gotten Madam Pomfrey to start teaching him how to heal. The woman had looked at him sadly but agreed nonetheless. Harry had wondered if she knew about his home life but shrugged at the time. No one knew and probably no one would care. Everyone all thought he had a perfect home life too.

When his stomach started to rumble, his hunger growing for lunch, he turned around and started back up the steps from the dungeons. He was about to enter the great hall for lunch when something pulled him up and out of the castle. It felt like what magical transportation would feel like but he had never experienced this before. He had heard Hagrid call it apparation but he didn't… Harry tightly shut his eyes as whatever it was tugged him away and then after what felt like hours, deposited him in what looked to be Hogwarts? But… Harry shook his head, dazed and more than a little confused as he looked around.

There were no magical paintings or magical staircases or no sense of magic that he could feel. But… Harry yelped, his eyes widening as he stared up at the giant skull that was on the wall right behind him. It was a giant… something, definitely not an animal he recognized. He quickly took a few steps backward, his back hitting a door. He turned around and stepped through it, running into someone as he did. Harry stiffened as the boy who he had just run into winced.

The boy had silver hair, much like Malfoy, and it made Harry initially want to grab his wand but then he noticed the purple eyes.

"Hello? Who are you?" The boy asked, studying Harry just as much as Harry was studying him.

"I'm Harry Potter. Who are you?"

The boy's purple eyes narrowed in thought but then he grinned slightly. "I'm Rhaegar."

Harry nodded, watching as the boy studied him. It was like the other boy had expected him to recognize his name but Harry had no clue. "Uh, is this… Where is this?"

Rhaegar raised an eyebrow. "You don't know? This is the Red Keep. You're in King's Landing."

"What's King's Landing?" Harry asked, walking over to the nearest window and looking out, his eyes widening at the view. An entire city was in front of him, bathed in the yellow light of the sun. A city that most certainly did not look like London. Harry shivered at the thought of never getting back to Hogwarts, to his friends, to Hedwig. "Where am I?"

Rhaegar followed, peering out the window and then looking at him. "What do you mean? We're in Westeros. Are you not from Westeros?"

"I… No, I'm from England," Harry said, dropping his finger into his pocket to check for his wand and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the familiar wood. "I was at school and then… I felt this kind of… pull and then I ended up here."

"I suppose… Would you like to come eat with me? It's almost time for the midday meal," Rhaegar offered, holding out his hand towards Harry.

Harry nodded hesitantly, reaching out to grasp Rhaegar's and following him. "Rhaegar?"

"Hmm?"

"I saw a skull out there," Harry whispered, as they walked up a set of stairs and down a hallway. Wherever he was, it was beautiful. It was like Hogwarts, possibly a castle, but all grey stone. But there was no magic, no paintings that moved, nothing familiar. "Back there through the door. What… kind of animal was that?"

Rhaegar stopped, his purple eyes going soft with what Harry thought might have been longing. "It was a dragon. That was Balerion's skull and Vhagar's right next to it."

"Dragons? Does this world have dragons in it now? I just saw a dragon hatch a few weeks ago," Harry said, looking Rhaegar over. Rhaegar had silver hair that went down to his shoulders that was well brushed and the clothes he was wearing were beautifully made, if Harry was any judge. They looked like the kind of clothes that a medieval prince would wear, soft silver tunic over a pair of black leggings.

"You what?" Rhaegar asked, his eyes widening. His arm curled around his chest in what looked to be absent mindedness but Harry saw the quick flinch. Rhaegar was hiding something, maybe an injury?

"I saw a dragon hatching…" Harry trailed off as Rhaegar's eyes grew bigger still. "What?"

"Dragons haven't been seen in this world for hundreds of years," Rhaegar murmured, shifting on his feet. "Where did you see one?"

"Back…" Harry sighed. "Back at my home. Not here, wherever here is."

"Red Keep," Rhaegar spoke faintly. "Come on. Let's go eat and I can introduce you to my mother."

"Your mother?"

They ran up another set of stairs and just as Rhaegar took the last one, he tripped, his knees buckling. Harry's eyes widened as he was on the first stone stair then reached down to grip his wand tightly, flicking it and willing it to catch his new friend.

Rhaegar stiffened as he fell and then he felt a strange power wrap around him, warm and gentle, as it slowed and then halted his fall. He almost wondered if it was Arthur who had caught him but there were no arms holding him up, just something foreign but not… a threat. He heard Harry race up the stairs and then help him up the stairs. The power around him disappeared when Harry got to him and then he looked into worried green eyes.

"You have a scar on your forehead," Rhaegar remarked quietly, holding onto his side where his father had hit him. Ever since his mother had had her third miscarriage, Aerys had prone to angry outbursts. Only in private though and he was never angry in public.

Harry's green eyes were wide as he looked Rhaegar over, seemingly looking for a visible injury. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, Harry. I just had a long training this morning with my teacher."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms. "Right… I know that excuse."

Rhaegar blinked.

"I've used a similar one," Harry explained quietly, going over to sit down next to him. "It's always… _I tripped. I ran into a wall._ I used that once when my cousin started his favorite game of 'harry hunting'."

"Harry, I… Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay. I just learned that I'm a wizard a few months ago and now I'm in the school where my mother and father went to," Harry said, turning towards him. "Are you okay?"

Rhaegar sighed, uncurling his left arm from around his side. "My father sometimes takes his anger out on me."

"Hmmm."

Rhaegar watched as Harry pulled out a wooden stick, twirling it between his fingers. "Wait. Did you just say 'wizard'? Like woods witch?"

Harry giggled and nodded. "I am a wizard but I don't know about woods witch. Is that what you have here?"

"There are warlocks in Essos," Rhaegar spoke, flinching a little as he accidentally took a deep breath. "I should go see Maester Pycelle about this. Harry, do you need help finding your home?"

Harry eyed him then peered down at Rhaegar's chest. "I could heal that, if you would like? You probably have a broken rib. That's what I had a few days after my birthday. The doctors did say that having a broken rib could be dangerous."

Rhaegar studied Harry, seeing the young boy that was about his age. Ten and one. The other boy had moderately long, wild black hair and the greenest eyes that Rhaegar had ever seen. Greener than Cersei Lannister's. And Harry didn't even know that Rhaegar was a prince, talking to him like he was just another boy. Rhaegar didn't even have friends who did that, treated him like a boy and not the crown prince of Westeros.

"If you wouldn't mind?"

Harry shook his head, gesturing to Rhaegar's tunic. "Take that off. I think I need to see your side to do this."

Rhaegar slowly pulled off his tunic, making sure not to rip it, folded it and put it on his lap. Harry shuffled over even closer towards him and raised the stick right to Rhaegar's side, letting the tip of it touch his skin.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Episkey," Harry muttered under his breath.

Rhaegar started as his chest warmed quickly, heat spreading around his side, and then it went cold with a crack. He didn't feel anything else as Harry drew away a little, watching him intently.

"Better?"

Rhaegar took a moment to think, raising his hand to gently touch his side. When he did, he felt nothing, no hurt and no sensitivity to touch. He grinned and was about to thank Harry when he heard Arthur and Lewyn call out.

Rhaegar quickly put his tunic back on and stood up. Harry stood up too, his eyes wide, when the two members of the kingsguard came around the corner of the hallway.

"Oh, there you are, Prince Rhaegar," Arthur said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Your mother was getting worried. Who is this?"

"Prince? You're a Prince?" Harry spluttered out.

Rhaegar elbowed him.

Harry snorted then he paled. "If I'm going to meet your mother, does that mean she's the queen?"

"Yes. My mother is Queen Rhaella Targaryen," Rhaegar explained, crossing his fingers behind him and hoping that Harry would still treat him the same. "I am Prince Rhaegar Targaryen."

"Uh, Rhaegar, are you sure I can meet her?"

"You're my friend," Rhaegar said. "I'm sure she would be pleased to meet you."

Harry stared at him then up at Arthur and Lewyn, who were looking between him and Rhaegar. His eyes widened when he saw the big sword on Arthur's back and widened even more when he realized what the two men were wearing. Both men had white cloaks on and the cloaks were strapped to gleaming armor. "Okay. If you're sure."

"Arthur, Lewyn, this is my new friend, Harry," Rhaegar said. "He's going to stay with me until we can find his home."

"Harry? Which house are you from?" Lewyn asked, looking Harry over.

"Back in my world, I was sorted into a house named Gryffindor," Harry offered. "But that's… not what you mean, is it?"

"Sorted?" Rhaegar echoed.

"At the school I go to, everyone gets sorted into a house at the beginning of their first year," Harry explained. "There's Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. You get sorted into the house with the people who are most like you. But you mean… which family am I from, right?"

Lewyn nodded, his dark eyes narrowed in interest and some suspicion.

"He's not from Westeros," Rhaegar said, with a glance to Harry, who nodded gratefully. "But I trust him. Come on. We should go eat."

"How are you going to explain his presence to your father?" Arthur asked, as Rhaegar gestured to Harry to follow him. The two kingsguard knights flanked them and just as Harry moved next to Rhaegar, he started to glow. Rhaegar's eyes widened as he watched Harry disappear in the next moment.

"Harry?"

* * *

Harry dropped down back onto the stairs of the Great Hall, staring right up at Ron, whose eyes were big.

"Harry? Where were you?"

"I… I don't know."

* * *

AN: AN:I have created a facebook page for readers of my stories to ask questions, leave comments, anything like that. I will also be putting polls for pairings eventually on there too so feel free to like the page. And I will try my best to post updates on stories too.

Just search for 'molmcmahon' on facebook if you're interested.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry watched as some of the older students crossed over to the other side of the courtyard when they saw him coming. It was Christmas again but it didn't feel like Christmas to him, with more than half the school thinking that he was the heir to Slytherin. A group of Hufflepuffs gave him the stink eye as they saw him coming down to great hall. Harry sighed then sat down on the top stair, watching as various students walked into the hall to eat dinner. There weren't a lot of people staying for the holidays so there weren't too many people throwing him nasty looks.

He stared, started to get up and then tripped, falling down one stair and ending up… in a bustling town street. Harry's eyes widened as he stood up, hurriedly getting out of the way of a horse drawn wagon. The street he was on was busy, full of people going to and from other people that were selling wares.

Harry quickly ran over to one side of the street, hoping that he was just hallucinating. But when he saw a flash of silver hair, he started to grin, walking over to the alleyway where he had seen it. He was just about to head in, see if it was Rhaegar that he had seen, when he saw another older man go in ahead of him. Harry's eyes narrowed as he saw one of the man's hands drop to his waist, a glint of steel making itself known.

He looked around for the two men in the white cloaks that he had seen one year ago, hoping that he had guessed right. Hoping that Arthur and Lewyn had indeed been Rhaegar's bodyguards but he didn't see them. Harry sped up, dropping his own hand down to where his wand was, and followed the man. He peered up, over the small crowd of people, and when he couldn't see Rhaegar, he glanced at the ground, imagining lifting up, hovering a little so he could see over the people in the alley, his magic swirled around him. His feet rose up from the ground to at least three feet up and he looked, seeing various people until…

Rhaegar Targaryen, Prince of Westeros, had a cloak and a hood on and was reading a book as he walked. Harry grinned, his heart beating quickly, seeing the man a few feet behind Rhaegar, and quickly lowered himself back to the ground. He half expected to get an owl, with a letter saying that he was expelled, but since there was no time to wait, he hurried forward. He apologized to the people that he accidentally hit, passed the maybe assassin, and ran right over to Rhaegar, slipping a hand into the other boy's right as Rhaegar put his book away.

* * *

Rhaegar blinked as he felt someone slip their hand into his, turned to see who it was. His eyes widened when he saw Harry right next to him, grinning slightly and green eyes almost glowing.

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know! But you've got someone after you," Harry whispered over the din of people yelling out prices for food, booted footsteps of people in armor and horses whinnying. "Someone who just pulled out a dagger. We need to go!"

Rhaegar blinked, glanced down to where their hands were entwined, then tugged Harry further into the alleyway, dodging several people who were in their way. Harry said apologies to everyone they had to nudge out of the way, making Rhaegar's lips twitch up into a smile. And just when they thought they were clear, running into an alcove behind a butcher shop, the sliding of steel filled the now deserted section of Flea Bottom in King's Landing.

Rhaegar's eyes narrowed as the person stepped out of the shadows behind them. The man looked between the two of them, his sword drawn and menacing as he stalked towards them. Rhaegar was about to draw his sword, unsure as to the man's intent when Harry gestured with his hand and some force picked the man up and threw him back. The man flew through the air and hit the stone wall across from them, slumping dazedly down onto the ground.

"Your magic?" Rhaegar guessed.

"Yeah. What are you doing out here without guards?" Harry whispered, turning to face him. "And why did he try to kill you?"

Rhaegar sighed, tugged Harry out of the alley, with one last glance at the man. The other boy was wearing funny looking robes this time, black cloth, and a scarf around his neck. The scarf looked warm, with red and gold fabric, and Harry was looking at Rhaegar with bewildered eyes. "My father… He is the king with many friends and allies and enemies."

Harry nodded as they walked. "Okay. But that doesn't mean they would try to kill you, does it?"

"It means that a lot of people that do not like my father would try to harm his family," Rhaegar explained then shrugged. "I do try to be less noticeable when I walk around the city alone."

"So… Ser Lewyn and Arthur. Those men were your guards?"

"Yes."

"Your hair isn't normally grey, is it?" Harry asked, as they arrived back to the main street. "It looks icky."

Rhaegar snorted. "I dyed it this way, Harry. I didn't want people to recognize me."

"I understand that," Harry replied with a shudder. "If only it were that easy for me back at school."

"What's going on?"

"People think I've been petrifying students," Harry spoke, glancing out at the street as a group of the city watch passed by. Rhaegar didn't call attention to himself or Harry, wanting to have Harry to himself. But Rhaella had said she would like to meet Harry, if he arrived again.

"Petrifying?"

"Uh, think paralyzing," Harry explained. "Some of the students and one ghost were paralyzed. They can't move, see, think, eat, but they're still alive, luckily. And most people think I did it."

"Did you?" Rhaegar asked, pushing some of the strands of his dyed hair back behind an ear.

Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head vehemently. "No! Of course not! Apparently, since I can talk to snakes, I was the one that cursed the students."

Rhaegar blinked. "You can talk to snakes?"

"It's… Yeah, I can. You have anything you want to say to that?"

"What does it sound like?"

Harry rolled his eyes then spoke something in another language. It sounded like Harry was hissing, low and rumbling and it… it sounded like what he imagined dragons to sound like, when the animals talked to one another.

"What did you say?" Rhaegar finally asked, his heart skipping a beat.

"I said your father sounds like an asshole," Harry said, shrugging.

Rhaegar laughed quietly, surprisingly, glancing over to a few men who were browsing the selection of whores. "Keep your criticism to that language while you're here, alright?"

Harry nodded. "I'm not taking it back though. He hit you last year. Has he… gotten worse?"

"No. I have been trying to avoid him though I am the crown prince," Rhaegar spoke. "That makes it hard."

"I suppose it would," Harry offered quietly. "So we are in King's Landing?"

"We are," Rhaegar replied, grateful to not be talking about his father anymore. "This is just one of the poor areas of it. I want to know the city I'm living in and the people… Going in disguise makes it easier."

Rhaegar gestured ahead and Harry nodded. They both started to walk through the street, with Harry looking every which way.

"What was that?"

Rhaegar looked over to their left, at the remains of the Dragon Pit. The stone walls had folded inward, crashing down into the pits where the Targaryens of old kept their dragons. "That was where my ancestors kept their dragons hundreds of years ago."

Harry walked over to the stone fence that kept people from falling in and peered over. "Chained? They chained their dragons?"

"Yes. That is what led to dragons dying out," Rhaegar answered. "Though Aegon the Conqueror did not. He and his sisters let their dragons roam freely for hundreds of miles. Their dragons were huge, big enough to swallow a mammoth whole."

"Whoa, awesome. I remember the skulls that were in the throne room," Harry said, eyes widening with excitement. "The one you said belonged to Balerion was giant."

"That was Aegon's," Rhaegar confirmed. "Do you want to go meet my mother for real this time?"

Harry snorted. "Unlike last time?"

"Hopefully. You can't control this traveling, can you?"

"Nope. I don't know what's happening," Harry replied, tilting his head in thought. "I'll ask my friend about it when, if, I get back home."

"What is your home like? You said Hogwarts was your school?"

* * *

Rhaegar led Harry up the steps to the castle, taking the secret door that he had found a few years ago, and heading right to his own room. They didn't pass anyone which he was thankful for as he didn't want to get in trouble with Arthur or Lewyn or Oswell or Rhaella. Harry closed the door behind them, looking around the room as Rhaegar went to go clean his hair of the dye.

"These are your rooms?" Harry asked, eyes wide. "It's bigger than… Well, it's definitely bigger than my cousin's room and my aunt and uncle's rooms put together."

"What about your room?" Rhaegar questioned, throwing some water into his hair and squeezing out the charcoal that he had put in it.

"I don't have a room… at my aunt and uncle's," Harry murmured, sighing. "I have a cupboard."

Rhaegar froze, turning to look at the other boy. "You have a cupboard?"

"Forget I said anything," Harry finally said, eyes dull and shoulders curling inwards. "At least the Gryffindor common room is big and spacious."

"Harry…"

"Rhaegar."

Rhaegar sighed, pulling on his usual clothes that he wore in the keep. The silver tunic and black leggings that were super comfortable. His hair was now down, with no dye in it, making it the very noticeable silver color. "Let me go introduce you to my mother."

Harry nodded, following after Rhaegar, and into the keep. Ser Arthur fell into line with them, his dark eyes widening at seeing Harry.

"Will this be a common thing for you?" Arthur asked idly. "Popping in?"

"We don't know," Harry answered, looking at Rhaegar for confirmation. Rhaegar shook his head, shrugging.

"I have had no dreams about him either," Rhaegar remarked. "This is his second time in coming."

"Dreams?" Harry repeated, as they walked up a flight of stairs. They passed several servants and a few handmaidens and Ser Lewyn joined them as they walked.

"We Targaryens have been known to have dreams," Rhaegar explained. "Many are prophetic in nature. Daenys the Dreamer, for example, dreamed of the Doom of Valyria."

"Valyria?"

"Ancient home land of the Valyrians," Rhaegar said. "I've read so many books about Valyria and the dragonlords."

"You've read many books about dragons too," Arthur teased. "Don't forget those."

Rhaegar grinned, stopping as Harry slowed down to peer out through a window. The city of King's Landing spread out below them and Rhaegar walked over to stand beside Harry, their hands finding the other. Harry glanced at Rhaegar as sparks flew from their skin. Little pieces of foreign power hovered over them, causing Harry's eyes to widen. He had felt something when he had tugged Rhaegar to safety back in the alleyway but he had ignored it.

They stared, purple eyes finding green.

"I'll ask my friend," Harry murmured, glancing down at their hands again. "Maybe it has something to do with the red mark on my lower back…"

"Mark?" Rhaegar's eyes widened.

"Yeah."

"What…" Rhaegar trailed off. "What kind of mark?"

Harry looked both ways in the hall, noted that there wasn't anyone else around then tugged off his shirt, turned around. "It's kind of like a wheel, I suppose?"

Rhaegar stared, blinked. "Harry…"

"What?"

"I have the very same mark on my back, in the same place," Rhaegar whispered as Arthur and Lewyn turned their backs on them, giving them privacy.

Harry's eyes widened, pulling his shirt back on. "The wheel with weird tri shape in the middle and the star in the very center?"

"Yes. Mine is black though."

"Hmm… And you don't recognize it?"

Rhaegar shook his head. "It's in none of the books I've read. I've even written Maester Aemon and asked him if he recognized it."

"Maester Aemon?"

"A relative of mine who lives at Castle Black up north," Rhaegar offered faintly. "Maesters are men who heal, study, aid and advise lords of castles. They study at Oldtown. I did possibly think it was due to the prophecy..."

"What prophecy?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Supposedly, I am the Prince That Was Promised," Rhaegar said, shrugging a little. "Or it could have been that I've been having dreams of three children. But Aemon didn't recognize it."

"I'll ask on my end," Harry spoke, turning to stare out at the city. "Might be something from my world. I have a prophecy about me too though I don't really know what it says. I am the Boy-Who-Lived though. Do people stare at you like you're some kind of hero or god?"

Rhaegar nodded and Harry sighed.

"Boy-Who-Lived?" Rhaegar finally asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"A bad wizard cast a killing curse at me when I was two," Harry quietly explained. "No one has survived the killing curse but me. Apparently, that means I'm special."

"Did you… do anything?"

"No, of course not! I was two! All I remember is hearing my mother screaming at Voldemort to take her instead of me! And now I have no parents at all."

Rhaegar's eyes widened, tightening his grip on Harry's hand in reassurance.

"Let's go see my mother," Rhaegar whispered. "You'll like her."

* * *

"Darling, who is this?" Rhaella asked, looking between her son and the black haired boy in front of her. She glanced to where her handmaidens were, Lady Joanna and the other women were not listening.

"This is my friend that I told you about, mother," Rhaegar said, gesturing to the other boy. "His name's Harry."

She turned her gaze to Harry, taking in his dark green eyes and black hair. "Hello, Harry. Is he… looking for his parents? I have not heard of any lords or ladies missing one of their children."

"I'm not from here, your Grace," Harry spoke, eyes wide with awe. "I just 'pop' in occasionally and see how Rhaegar is doing."

"Not from here? Are you from Essos then?" Rhaella questioned.

"No. Not from there either. I'm… I don't know where my homeland is compared to Westeros or Essos but it is definitely far from here."

"You are Rhaegar's age? Ten and two?"

"Yes, your Grace," Harry answered, pushing his shaggy, black hair out of his face.

"Well, I'm glad my son has found a friend," Rhaella remarked, glancing at Rhaegar. "Your guards could not find you this afternoon. Is there a reason why Arthur came to me looking lost?"

"I…" Rhaegar trailed off, his purple eyes guilty.

"He was escorting me around the city," Harry broke in, crossing his arms behind him and hoping that the queen would accept that excuse. "I was lost."

Rhaella raised an eyebrow, her mouth turning up into a grin despite herself. "Very well, you two. It's almost dinner time. Harry, would you like to join us?"

"I would very much love to, your Grace," Harry said. "If it's not too much of a hardship."

* * *

The foods that were on the table reminded Harry of Hogwarts meals, in that there were a lot and they all smelled good. He sat by Rhaegar, to his left, so that the king wouldn't have an easy time of seeing him. He had caught Rhaegar's eyes before they sat down, knowing instinctively that the king would kick him out if he was seen.

Harry wasn't a Targaryen, wasn't married to a Targaryen, so he was not family. And yet, he was eating at the table that the king and queen were eating at, in their private hall. The only person that wasn't a Targaryen except him was the Hand of the King, one Lord Tywin Lannister, who kept flicking his gaze over towards Harry then back to the king.

He kept quiet, his eyes on the one dragon skull in the dining hall. It was still big, very big, but not as big Balerion's or Vhagar's.

"That skull was Silverwing's," Rhaegar murmured, seeing where Harry's eyes were. "The dragon of Queen Alysanne, sister-wife of King Jaehaerys. Silverwing was one of the last dragons left alive after the Dance of Dragons. And that was over a hundred years ago."

"Your ancestor's dragons must have been pretty intelligent," Harry whispered back, taking another bite of venison. "Our dragons aren't. They don't allow anyone to ride them."

"Yes, they were," Rhaegar commented wistfully.

* * *

That night, Harry slept in Rhaegar's bed, the prince insisting on having him in his room. And for once, Harry didn't have any nightmares. The next morning found Harry back in his own bed in Gryffindor tower.

* * *

When Christmas break was over and Hermione was back, Harry took the first opportunity to tug Hermione into a nook in the library during lunch.

"Harry? What?" Hermione asked quietly, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Have you seen this symbol before?" Harry asked, turning around and slipping off his shirt. He heard Hermione gasp, felt as her fingers touched the mark before withdrawing. He took that as his cue to tug his shirt back on and turn back around, looking at her expectantly.

Her eyes were wide as she stared at him then reached out to tug him over to a table. Harry watched as she raced out of their aisle and disappear for a minute before coming back with a thick book.

"Harry, do you know what that means?" Hermione asked, studying him, crossing her arms. Her eyes were lit up with interest and excitement.

"No, that's why I asked you."

"It's the mark of Hecate," Hermione whispered, placing the book on the table with a thunk and opening it up to a page, pointing at something.

Harry stood up and came around to her side, peering at the page in the book. There was the symbol on his back but it was a grey color, instead of what his and Rhaegar's were. Harry's was red while Rhaegar's was black. His eyes widened as he thought… "Those are the Targaryen colors…"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. Hecate is who now?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Hecate is the greek goddess of magic, crossroads, necromancy… You aren't doing anything with the dead, right?"

Harry held up his hands. "Hermione!"

She huffed out a quiet laugh, shaking her head. "I'm kidding. Harry, this isn't a tattoo, is it?"

"No, it was there ever since I can remember. Like the curse scar except it doesn't hurt every now and then."

"Hmmm… Do you want me to keep looking for answers?" Hermione asked.

"No thanks. Besides, we still have to look for what's in the Chamber."


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Harry fell through time and space was Christmas break during fourth year. After the first two times he had traveled to Rhaegar's side, he had bought a trunk, filling it with food, water, clothes, a magical tent, medical supplies, and a pocket full of coins from Westeros he had multiplied with magic. He kept it shrunk and tied around his waist, the trunk itself affixed with strong ropes to keep it on.

He had just been to a tutoring session with Madam Pomfrey when the sounds of a fire crackling entered his awareness and swords clashing against each other. One minute he was in the quiet Gryffindor common room and the next, he was in a clearing. There were trees all around him as he steadied himself, taking in the various people around him.

Prince Rhaegar was one of them, his silver hair making him stand out, and the rest were people Harry didn't recognize. Five people ranged around Rhaegar and none of them looked remotely like they were going to stop trying to kill the crown prince. Harry shivered, just now realizing that it was lightly snowing, spelling a charm for warmth around him, then ran over to help. He didn't have any experience with a sword except for killing the basilisk in second year but he did have magic.

He fought his way through to Rhaegar's side, the other young man's back turned to him, and cast a blasting charm. The men around him and in front of him yelled in surprise, dropping their swords as they were pushed backward several feet.

"What is it with you and people trying to kill you?" Harry questioned, eyes narrowed, as Rhaegar turned around, his purple eyes wide in surprise.

"Harry…" Rhaegar trailed off, glancing over towards the downed men. "I'm glad to see you."

"Surely they recognized you," Harry spoke then tilted his head, seeing the inky strands of hair.

"It's been a mild winter," Rhaegar explained, sheathing his sword and walking over to stand over the men. The men and one woman had pieces of armor that didn't match, enough to make Harry think they were not real knights. "Mild enough to make people think they can loot."

"You mean they need food," Harry summarized quietly, walking over to stand beside Rhaegar.

Rhaegar nodded, shivering a little and taking a step to close the distance between them. "There's been a food shortage ever since the harvest wasn't as good this past year."

Harry glanced behind them, to where a tent was pitched and a fire was going in a pit. A thick cloak, one with a red trim, lay on the ground next to the tent and he flicked his fingers, watched as the cloak landed in his arms. He casually laid it over Rhaegar's shoulders then reached into his pocket, where his trunk was.

Rhaegar turned to watch him, eyes soft with affection. "You always come when I'm in danger. I wish I could return the favor."

"You've already done a lot," Harry spoke. "You… understand me."

"As you do me," Rhaegar whispered.

"Now, I do have food with me," Harry murmured, glancing at the group of people who were still cowering. "What kind of food would be acceptable?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't know if the fruits and vegetables you have here are the same ones we have back in my home," Harry said, shrugging. "I have some bread otherwise."

"Bread will do, I think," Rhaegar remarked, glancing into the trunk as Harry resized it before them.

Harry nodded, giving a few loafs of bread to Rhaegar and handing some out himself. The woman in the group nodded thankfully and steered the men away. Once they were gone, Harry joined Rhaegar in walking over to sit on the logs in front of the tent. Harry also cast a weather shield around them, stopping the snow fall.

"Did you have any luck in finding out what our marks meant?" Rhaegar asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"Where are we in the first place?" Harry asked, looking around and more fully taking in their surroundings. He could hear the rushing waters of a river to their left but he didn't see any castles or civilization.

"We are in the kingwood, south of King's Landing," Rhaegar answered, raising his hand to point to the north. "King's Landing is that way while Dorne is to the south."

"Rhaegar!"

Harry turned at the rustling noise behind them, watching as Ser Arthur walked out from behind a tree. His sword was drawn, Dawn, if Harry recalled correctly. Ser Arthur's white cloak billowed behind him and the kingsguard knight walked over to them, stopping beside Rhaegar and sitting down.

"I'm okay, Arthur," Rhaegar spoke. "Harry's here again."

"Ah, your wizard friend?" Arthur looked across the fire at Harry, his black eyes narrowed then back at Rhaegar. "He tends to come when you're in trouble…"

Rhaegar snorted, shaking his head. "I handled it, Arthur. I'm fine."

"What's the deal with the winters here?" Harry questioned, glancing between the prince and his knight. "Back in my world, the seasons are regular and only last a few months. Spring, summer, fall, winter like clockwork each year."

"That does sound nice," Rhaegar spoke, purple eyes wide with interest. "Are the winters harsh?"

"In some parts of my world, yes. Where I live the winters only are rain and low temperatures and snow."

"Seasons here are different then," Arthur offered, wearily. "They last for several years sometimes. The Long Night was thousands of years ago, a winter that lasted generations… Many hundreds of people died."

Harry's eyes widened as he swallowed. "I get the feeling that there were other factors in that time that killed people."

"The Others," Rhaegar said, shivering. "Though they've never been seen for thousands of years. Men of dead. They're blue, icy blue, with red eyes and swords that can pierce anything. They're extinct."

Harry blinked. "Well, I'm grateful for that. So winters can last years and so can summers?"

"Yes."

* * *

Rhaegar watched as Harry seemed to think. "Harry?"

"Kind of makes me think of inferi," Harry murmured, glancing up at Rhaegar and Arthur. "They sound like the Others but their spell creations, like the dead. The Others do sound creepier though. Now, about our marks..."

"You found something," Rhaegar said, reaching a hand behind him to trace his own mark.

"Yes, I did. They're the Wheel of Hecate," Harry explained, looking at Rhaegar pointedly. "Hecate's a goddess in my world."

Arthur's eyes widened and Rhaegar blinked. "Is she… What kind of goddess is she? We only have the Faith of the Seven here and the Old Gods and I do not recognize her name."

"You wouldn't. She's a goddess of the crossroads, of magic, of necromancy, of herbs," Harry said, slipping down onto the ground and placing his back up against the log and making a motion with his fingers. The fire in the center crackled back to life, showering them with heat. "She's kind of the Mother Goddess of witches and wizards in my world, our patron goddess. Though like you, we have multiple gods and goddesses, different pantheons."

Rhaegar stared, thinking of the Mother and the Crone in the Faith of the Seven. He didn't think they had a goddess like the one that Harry was describing, there was no god of magic. However, the Valyrian gods had one but not like Harry's. "You have necromancy in your world?"

"Yes. I'm not… I don't practice it," Harry retorted, glaring at him.

Rhaegar laughed. "I didn't think you did."

Harry grinned, yawned.

"The Boy-Who-Lived wouldn't practice necromancy."

"Rhaegar!"

Arthur laughed, watching as Harry picked up a handful of snow and threw it at the prince. Rhaegar spluttered, laughing and standing up with a ball of snow in his hands.

"You know I dislike that name!" Harry grumbled, standing up too. "Especially since the shit I've had to deal with right now in school."

"What shit?" Rhaegar dropped the ball of snow, crossing his arms then glanced at Arthur. "Don't tell Mother I said that."

Arthur mimed zipping his lips.

"There's this… tournament," Harry muttered, sitting down again as Rhaegar walked over to sit down next to him. "Someone put my name in the thing that chose competitors and the tournament itself is dangerous. People have been killed in it."

"Didn't you say you didn't want to compete?" Rhaegar asked, eyes narrowing.

"How is the tournament dangerous?" Arthur questioned, one of his hands dropping down to where he had placed Dawn on his lap.

"The first task was to steal an egg from beneath a mother dragon," Harry explained. "I got burned on my back from that one."

"You stole an egg," Rhaegar repeated wistfully, peering over behind Harry to his back.

Harry must have caught his look for he smiled warily, ran a hand through his black hair. "I'm okay, Rhaegar. We have a good healer at our school. But yeah, the task was to steal an egg. A fake egg that would help with the second task. I… My friends, well at least, my house Professor thought that someone might be trying to kill me. And my godfather said to be careful. Things have been happening."

"Harry?"

"The man who tried to kill me when I was two tried again when I was in my first year, again in my second year," Harry said, shrugging. "Before the school year began, the man's… you would call them bannermen, created his mark in the sky at a… tourney."

Rhaegar stared, seeing Arthur's eyes narrow out of the corner of his eyes. "Be careful?"

"I will," Harry whispered. "Then there was a ball… A ball. I hate balls."

Rhaegar startled then smiled. "How many balls have you been to?"

"Just one. Dancing…"

"How many have you been to?"

"Several," Rhaegar answered. "Balls can be fun, I've heard. I'm the crown prince so everyone… wants to dance with me."

"But dancing…" Harry trailed off, wrinkling his nose.

"It can be fun," Rhaegar murmured, reaching out to grab Harry's arm and tugging him up. He led Harry over to a space right next to the firepit, within view of Arthur, and stared at Harry, raising an eyebrow. Harry blinked, his lips twitching up into a small smile and wrapped his arms around Rhaegar.

Arthur watched as Prince Rhaegar slowly danced with Harry, with Rhaegar's chin on Harry's shoulder. Both young men's arms were wrapped around each other and neither was speaking, just swaying together lightly under the night sky.

* * *

Harry appeared back in his bed in the Gryffindor dorm the next morning, arms grasping at Rhaegar, who had slept next to him in the tent. He blinked open his eyes, rubbed the sleep from them and got up, hearing Ron snoring.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry watched as the Weasley's celebrated Christmas, celebrated the fact that Arthur was back and safe and healed from Nagini's attack. They were in Grimmauld Place for the holiday, with Sirius and Remus living with them. Harry did enjoy living with his godfather but he got the feeling that Sirius had cabin fever since he couldn't leave the home.

Harry strode back up to the room he had chosen, saying hi to Hedwig, before he felt that peculiar, sharp, tug. He froze, made sure his the trunk that he took with him was still in his pocket and went with it.

* * *

Rhaegar watched, frozen still, as one of the old, ruined, walls of Summerhall tumbled downward. The wall crumbled down, creating a domino effect with the wall that it bisected and fell too. He stiffened, his eyes widening, as the stone walls made creaking noises as they fell, the last walls to fall at Summerhall.

There was no where to go except to be squashed by the stone, be pushed back down into the ground. He jumped down into the big hole in the ground next to his feet, unsure what to expect but knowing it was the only way to not get crushed. He landed with a loud thump on dirt, slumping back against the stone that was behind him. He covered his head, closed his eyes and thought about the young man he had come to know, the black haired, green eyed wizard. Harry. His heart beat fast at the thought that he would never see him again, never again hear his laughter or see his bright smile.

Rhaegar froze as the large, heavy stone walls above him fell, with one falling right into the hole that he had jumped down. He closed his eyes tightly and just as he felt heard the stone slab fall right above him, it stopped. He heard movement next to him then opened his eyes, seeing the familiar robes that Harry wore and smiling.

Harry was staring at him, his green eyes fond but worried as he held his wand up, pointed at the stone. "How many times must I save your life, Rhaegar?"

Harry said it with fond exasperation in his voice and there was something further there, like Harry would continue doing it until he failed.

"I shall try not to put my life in danger more?" Rhaegar hesitantly offered, returning Harry's grin.

Harry sighed, rolled his eyes and moved his wand, the stone moving with it. Rhaegar was very much used to the feel of Harry's magic now, warm, safe and protective, that he wasn't at all worried that Harry would accidentally drop the stone.

"You'd better not. I don't think Ser Arthur or Ser Lewyn would appreciate you putting your life in danger on purpose."

"Where are we anyway?"

"This is, or was, Summerhall," Rhaegar spoke, watching as Harry looked around the stone chamber that he had fallen into. "It was where I was born."

Harry raised an eyebrow, standing up a little and turning to their left. "There's a tunnel this way. Did Summerhall have tunnels underneath it?"

Rhaegar turned in the direction that Harry was pointing to. "No. At least, I do not think so though I didn't see it before it burned."

"Burned?"

"My great-grandfather, King Aegon wanted to bring the dragons back," Rhaegar explained, reaching up to pull his hair back and tie it. "They were not successful. There were only a few survivors of the fire that followed, me and my mother amongst them."

"He wanted to bring the dragons back that badly?" Harry asked, helping Rhaegar up, lifting him up as soon as Rhaegar took his outstretched hand. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I am not. The dragons have been gone for hundreds of years now," Rhaegar spoke, glancing into the tunnel and taking a step into the dusty, old stone path. "Aegon had wanted to cement the rights he had given to the smallfolk and if he had had dragons, the lords would not have argued as much or at all."

"Scaring people into submission. I suppose that would work," Harry remarked, following after Rhaegar as they walked down the tunnel. Harry conjured a witch light to lighten up the ground and air around them, watched as the ball of light hovered between them.

Rhaegar snorted. "Yes, well. The Hand of the King right now, Lord Tywin, took away those rights. My father…"

"Hmm?"

"There are those who say that Lord Tywin is the one really ruling the country."

Harry looked around at the old stone tunnel, seeing little drawings in the stone of dragons. There was a big stone etching of a three-headed dragon, the House Targaryen sigil. Rhaenys, Aegon and Visenya. The three heads of the dragon. Rhaegar had told him of Aegon's Conquest the last time he had arrived in Westeros. Told him of the three dragons, Balerion, Vhagar and Meraxes.

"Harry?"

"What?"

Harry turned to look at Rhaegar, in front of him and stopped, frozen in place. He stepped to stand beside Rhaegar, peering at the bigger chamber in front of them, his eyes widening at the sight. There was only one thing in the chamber, one stone slab in the middle. On top of the stone slab however, were seven dragon eggs. They looked like petrified stone but their colors shown through.

"Dragon eggs." Harry turned to look at Rhaegar, seeing his wide eyes. "You thought that they would have been destroyed in the fire."

"Something like that."

Rhaegar walked into the underground chamber, lightly tracing his fingers over the eggs. "If only I knew how to hatch them. That information has been lost to time."

Harry stepped into the chamber, walking up to the stone slab and placing his hand on the black egg. A black and red egg were right next to each other on one side. There was a faint aura of ancient, wild magic hovering over the eggs. These eggs held dragons who were intrinsically tied to the magic of the earth, of the world, and that magic had died out. Valyria was gone and so were the dragons. "Hey, what's your house motto again?"

Rhaegar turned to look at him, his purple eyes narrowed intently. "Fire and Blood. Why?"

"You've said that maesters thought that dragons were fire made flesh."

"Yes. You think…" Rhaegar trailed off, gazing down on the eggs. After a minute or so of silence, Rhaegar drew his dagger from his waist, unsheathing it and cut into his palm. Harry's eyes widened, quickly stepping over to grasp Rhaegar's wrist.

"Rhaegar!"

"I have you to heal me, don't I?"

"That doesn't mean you should do things like this willy-nilly!" Harry watched as Rhaegar spilled his blood over both the black and red eggs and then the mark on his back warmed. "You're the Crown Prince of Westeros!"

Rhaegar's eyes widened.

"The mark on your back…" Harry trailed off, his heart beating quickly as he looked at Rhaegar. The Silver Prince. "It's warming up, isn't it?"

Rhaegar nodded, his eyes going even wider.

Harry peered down at the blood drenched eggs, conjured a cloth and wrapped it around Rhaegar's palm, drawing Rhaegar's other hand to cover the cloth.. "Hold it there."

Rhaegar stared at him. Harry crossed his arms. "I'm not conjuring fire until you put pressure on that."

Rhaegar grinned, pressing down on the cloth with his other hand.

"Yeah, don't thank me yet." Harry rolled his eyes, pulled out his wand, directed it at the eggs and whispered the spell for conjuring fire. A ball of fire appeared at the tip of his wand, not the cursed fire of fiendfyre, but regular fire. It moved as Harry directed it, speeding right towards the two eggs. He held the flame for several minutes with no results and then they both heard cracks.

They both exchanged looks before Harry ended the spell, the red heat of the fire disappearing. As they watched the smoke dissipate, a quiet, surprised cry came from the stone slab and then they both heard a soft thump as something hit the dirt ground. He heard Rhaegar let out a soft sound of surprise, his own eyes widening at the sight that met them as the smoke disappeared.

Two baby dragons. One black like an abyss. The other red, like blood. The two dragons squawked and hissed as they made their way over to stop in front of Rhaegar and Harry.

* * *

Rhaegar went still, his eyes widening so much at the baby dragons in front of them. "We actually…"

He knelt down, seeing Harry do the same, and held out his arms a little, letting the dragons come to him. The black one toddled over to him, its wing-claws scratching the floor as it moved. Rhaegar stayed still as the dragon sniffed him, peered up at him then arched into his hand tentatively. The red one had gone right into Harry's arms, curling its' wing-claws around Harry's hand.

Harry smiled, flinching a little as the claws found skin.

"Leather guards," Rhaegar spoke, watching as the black dragon pulled itself up, its' wing-claws finding their way into his tunic. "I will have some made for the both of us."

Harry nodded, staying silent for a few minutes. "I don't know how long I'll be able to stay."

Rhaegar glanced up, at where the ruins of Summerhall were. "I will not bring these two to King's Landing. It's not safe there, in the capital."

"Good idea. I could…" Harry trailed off, closing his eyes briefly before reopening them. "I can't take this one with me when I go back. You'll have to take care of it for me?"

"Of course I will. The black one… Balerion reborn," Rhaegar spoke, standing up with the black dragon in his arms. "What will you name yours?"

"Godric. For my Hogwarts house," Harry replied, his green eyes narrowing in thought.

"What would about to say? You could… what?"

"Have you seen drawings of what Summerhall looked like, before it burned?" Harry asked, glancing at the rest of the eggs before pulling out his trunk and depositing them inside, gently. His eyes widened when he saw something move around in the shed in his trunk, sighing in part exasperation and part bemusement when he realized what he had seen.

"Yes. Why?"

"If you're not going to go to King's Landing until these two can fly and can defend themselves, where will you go?"

Rhaegar gazed down at the two baby dragons, pondering where to go. He could go to Starfall and visit with Lady Ashara and Lady Allyria. He knew that Arthur would appreciate the chance to visit his family and Arthur was supposed to meet him in five days' time here. Though… if he went anywhere, word would get out quickly of the dragons. "I am not sure. Did you have an idea about that?"

Harry started to pace about the small chamber, his magic flowing around them and curling about the two dragons. "If you have seen drawings and can tell me where things went, I… can rebuild Summerhall."

Rhaegar blinked, stared at Harry and the red dragon in his arms. "Excuse me?"

"With my magic and with a few extra hands, I can rebuild this castle."

"Rebuild…"

Rhaegar's heart started to race at the words, memories of coming here and sleeping in the ruined great hall flashing through his mind. Flashes of fire and screaming interfaced with quiet nights spent here.

A hand grasped his chin and tilted his face up to look into Harry's concerned eyes.

"I don't have to, if you're…" Harry offered, his thumb rubbing soft movements into Rhaegar's skin.

"I…" Rhaegar leaned into Harry's hand, hearing the dragons, now both on the floor, toddle around in the dirt. "I don't know what to say."

Harry's lips twitched up into a soft smile. He leaned his forehead against Rhaegar's, wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in closer. Rhaegar sighed into Harry's hold around him, looking right at him, his heart skipping a beat at the heated look in Harry's eyes.

In the next instant, Harry's lips touched his, lightly, then pulled away.

Rhaegar stilled even more, seeing Harry raise an eyebrow.

"Was that… okay?"

"Kiss me again," Rhaegar whispered, leaning further into Harry this time.

Harry grinned, pulled him in and this time really pressed his lips to Rhaegar's. The kiss was heated, wet, as Harry coaxed him to open his mouth, licking into him. Rhaegar let out a strangled groan, wrapping an arm around Harry and digging his fingers into the robe the other man was wearing. One of Harry's hands curled around his neck, grasping lightly at some of his silver hair.

They eventually broke apart, both breathing heavily. Rhaegar's eyes were wide and Harry's were blown with arousal. They stared at each other, both smiling widely, as their breathing calmed.

"What did you mean by extra hands?" Rhaegar finally asked, melting into Harry's arms and propping his head on Harry's shoulder. Both of them were of the same height though since Rhaegar was training to be a knight, he was broader. Harry was slimmer and yet there was definitely muscle, as if the wizard was in training for something.

"A few of my friends came with me, by accident," Harry explained quietly, running a hand through Rhaegar's hair.

"By accident?"

"I certainly didn't tell them to come," Harry grumbled then grinned. "They're not human though and one of them swore to not try to save my life again."

Harry pulled away a little, walked over to his full size trunk and waved to something or someone. Rhaegar's eyes widened even more as little… creatures popped out of it. There were four in total, four little, strange, brown creatures. They reminded him of what maesters thought the children of the forest looked like except much smaller and less human.

"They're called house elves," Harry remarked, pointing to what looked like a young… one. "That one's Dobby. Then there's Winky and I don't know the names of others… Dobby?"

"This one is called Keesy, Master Harry Potter, sir."

Harry nodded, peering over at the other young house elf, the one that had a blue shirt on. The other unknown one had on a red shirt, looked to be the same age as Winky. The two baby dragons hissed up at the elves before ambling over to sit in front of Rhaegar and Harry.

"This one is Rodrey."

"Did Dobby rope you two into this?"

"Keesy heard from her mistress," Keesy whispered, her eyes wide. "Rodrey too. You were to be helped."

"Vague but okay. I appreciate the help," Harry commented. "Your mistress… Is she another student at Hogwarts?"

Rodrey shook his head. "No. No. Rodrey and Keesy serve a goddess."

Harry blinked. "Goddess? Like a beautiful woman? Or like an actual, immortal goddess?"

Rhaegar snorted.

"Keesy serves Hecate. Keesy helped to build her temple."

* * *

Five days later and numerous kisses later, Harry sat down against the tree in front of the entrance to the newly rebuilt Summerhall. His back slumped against the trunk and Rhaegar settled next to him, leaning against him, both of them exhausted. They had spent the time helping the elves to rebuild the castle and by night, Harry told Rhaegar of what had transpired in his own world. The teacher who looked like a toad and dressed all in pink.

Behind them lay a gleaming castle, rebuilt to Rhaegar's memory, except with a few new additions. The sun shone through the stained glass windows of the castle, dragons etched into the glass. The new additions splayed outward on both sides of the castle, one a dragon roost that could be enlarged magically.

The castle was made from the stone from the ruined Summerhall, sculpted by magic and somewhat by hand, and turned to pale stone. The Targaryen banner flew from the top of the castle, buffeted by the slight mid morning breeze.

The two elves, Keesy and Rodrey, had not told them anything more about the goddess that they served. Only that they had been told to serve Harry and Rhaegar in any way. And that they would stay with Rhaegar while Harry was gone.

"I will never know how to thank you, Harry," Rhaegar spoke, watching as the house elves cleaned up the site, one of the elves disappearing briefly and reappearing with a basket full of meat for the growing dragons. Balerion and Godric had quickly imprinted on the two of them and Rhaegar didn't know how he would keep the two safe but Harry had said that he had placed wards on the castle. Magical shielding to keep the stone from setting on fire again. "You brought dragons back and you rebuilt Summerhall."

Harry's arm slid behind him, curling around him. Godric moved over to sit on Harry's lap and curled up, his leathery wings falling on Harry's legs. "You do not need to thank me. I did it for you."

Rhaegar turned into Harry's side, moving to rest his head against Harry's chest. He felt Harry press a kiss on his forehead, his lips hovering briefly before moving off. "I will miss you."

"Keep safe. And…"

"What?"

"Tell me what Arthur looks like when he sees this," Harry whispered, amusement in his voice. "It should be hilarious."

Rhaegar snorted and in the next minute, Harry disappeared. Godric startled, squealing out for the wizard, his wing-claws scratching the dirt ground in distress. Rhaegar picked him up and placed him next to his dragon brother, Balerion, who was in his own lap.

"Godric, it's okay," Rhaegar whispered, stroking the dragon's wings. "He'll be back."

* * *

A few hours later, Ser Arthur Dayne rode up on the path to Summerhall. Rhaegar watched as Arthur came into view, stopped his horse, and stared at Rhaegar, the man's eyes wide and growing wider by the minute. Arthur's jaw dropped, his hand going to Dawn, the sword strapped to his saddle.

"Your Grace… What…"

"Harry was here," Rhaegar spoke, picking up both dragons and cradling them.

"Ah… Rhaegar! That means you were in trouble!" Arthur yelled, trotting his horse over to him and dismounting.

"We handled it," Rhaegar offered.

"Apparently so."


	5. Chapter 5

Rhaegar wiped some sweat off of his forehead as he ate, watching as his father continued to stare at him. Watching as his father continued to stare at what was in the dining hall with them. The scritching of claws continued to sound in the hall and the occasional fuss of the two dragons mock pouncing on each other made Rhaegar's younger brother clap his hands in excitement.

He could feel sweat roll down his back as his heart began to race, skipping a few beats altogether like it was trying to race out of his chest. He breathed shallowly, seeing King Aerys smirk at him, his father's purple eyes lit with intent. It was warm, too warm in his seat and it wasn't even hot outside. It hadn't been a warm day, a slight breeze having swept through King's Landing during the day. It was the dinner meal and the sun had fallen, the moon coming up to shine its' light.

"Son, you know I have wanted to know how you hatched these dragons," King Aerys spoke. "Since you had Summerhall rebuilt without my knowledge and hatched two dragons. You are not planning anything, right? You are not planning on usurping me?"

"No, of course not," Rhaegar croaked out, reaching out to grab his water glass and taking hurried sips. He was warm, warming up, like he was on fire and yet, he knew that he wasn't. He had been in the way of Godric when the young dragon had breathed fire once. Nothing had happened except he had felt warm. Now, he was hot, hotter than the Westerosi sun and sweating like a horse. His throat constricted and he reached up to grasp his throat, choking on something.

"These dragons follow you. You are not a true dragon, my son," King Aerys murmured.

Black spots flew appeared in his vision and he felt like he was falling, hearing a crashing sound echo throughout the dining hall. The shouts of the kingsguard, of Ser Arthur emanated through the rooms.

"Rhaegar!" Rhaella cried out, hurrying out of her seat and taking a few steps over to his side.

Balerion and Godric started to scream, their inhuman voices filling the hall, as they walked over to him. They were one year old, as of last week, and had flown just a month ago. Rhaegar dazedly looked up at the creatures, looked up at his mother and Ser Arthur. Arthur's blue eyes were narrowed in concern and one hand was on the hilt of Dawn.

"I…"

"Don't talk," Rhaella murmured, reaching down to him and wiping something off his chin with a thumb. "Someone get the maester! Hurry!"

"Oswell is getting him," Arthur spoke, his voice calm but Rhaegar could hear some worry, some anxiety in it. "Hold on, Rhaegar."

He felt Godric and Balerion nudge into his side, their concerned chirps only just barely holding him conscious. The light faded above him and he was about to lose the fight to life when he heard a familiar voice and saw familiar green eyes looking down at him. Harry's eyes were wide with fear as he peered down at Rhaegar.

"Hold on, my dragon," Harry whispered, cupping his chin with one hand and digging into a pocket with another.

"Harry, thank the seven you're here," Arthur murmured, his eyes focused on Rhaegar.

"Thank the seven I've been taking healing lessons, more like," Harry retorted, rubbing circles into Rhaegar's skin, soothing and calm. "Who poisoned him?!"

"Harry…"

"Don't talk, Rhaegar," Harry muttered, glancing down at something. "Hey, Godric, long time no see. You've grown so much."

Godric chirped loudly, warily, fluttered his wing-claws.

"Yeah, I'm here. Let me just…"

Rhaegar could hear Ser Barristan, Ser Arthur, Ser Lewyn and Ser Gerold talk but he just focused on Harry. His heart beat faster and faster, forcing him to cough. An arm slipped around him, almost cradling him before Harry slipped something in between his lips, something slimy. He choked on it. The texture was odd, slimy and yet rough.

"Rhaegar, you must eat it. Here," Harry whispered, making a motion with his fingers. The thing in between his lips turned to liquid, still tasting disgusting, but now easier to swallow. He gulped it down and immediately felt the change in his body, slumping into Harry's arm around him. Fingers ran through his hair and he sighed in relief, his body going limp. His heart slowed down and whatever was making him cough stopped and he took a deep breath.

"Is he okay?"

* * *

"He is," Harry offered, glancing up at Queen Rhaella. "That was a serious poison. Who…"

"Aerys…"

Harry glanced down at Rhaegar, the prince in his arms warm and calm. Seeing Rhaegar writhing about on the stone floor when Harry had arrived had shocked him, made him freeze in place. He had never seen Rhaegar hurt before, never thought that this place could have that kind of hurt, that kind of pain.

Rhaegar's eyes were focused on his father, who was creeping towards Balerion and Godric.

"You…" Harry trailed off, looking up at Ser Arthur and Ser Lewyn, the only two knights of the kingsguard he knew. All seven knights of the kingsguard were looking at Rhaegar before looking at Aerys. "Your father did this. Your father poisoned you."

"How…" One of the knights trailed off, dropping his hand to his blade.

Arthur, Lewyn, Barristan, Oswell, and Gerold all had their hands on their blades, their white cloaks on their shoulders.

King Aerys froze briefly before taking that last final step towards the two dragons. The two dragons who were now reaching everyone's knees, roughly the size of a medium sized dog. Balerion and Godric hissed out, flaring their wings up, turned towards the king and opened fire.

* * *

Rhaella stared as her son's dragons burned Aerys to ash, her brother-husband screaming out as he died. She blinked, continued to stare as Grand Maester Pycelle came rushing in, pulling his cloak against himself.

"Your Grace?"

Rhaegar's wizard friend was cradling her son within his arms, placing a small kiss against his brow. And Rhaella steadied herself. "Maester, I would recommend you leave. Ser Arthur, would you escort my son and his friend to his room? I will talk with Lord Tywin about making preparations for Rhaegar's coronation."

"Your Grace, I will escort you," Ser Gerold remarked. "Ser Oswell, Ser Lewyn, go with Ser Arthur and guard the prince. Ser Harlan, Ser Jonothor, guard Prince Viserys."

"Where is the king?" Pycelle questioned, eyes narrowed as he watched the various members of the royal family and their kingsguard move about. "What are you planning on talking to Lord Tywin about? What happened? Why was I called?"

"Maester, do yourself a favor and resign. I will be sending a letter to the Citadel to request a new Grand Maester," Rhaella spoke, her purple eyes intent. "Someone younger than you perhaps."

Pycelle let out a squeak, blinked, and stared at the Queen Mother.

"Now."

Pycelle ran from the room on old legs.

Rhaella watched as Ser Arthur helped Harry in getting Rhaegar on his feet. Her son looked pale, unsteady on his feet, but determined. His long silver hair was loose, the tie long gone. Harry had an arm thrown around Rhaegar's waist, probably taking most of his weight.

The two dragons followed them, their claws clicking on the stone.

* * *

"I almost died, didn't I?" Rhaegar whispered, looking up at Harry as they settled on his bed. Arthur was standing at the door and his hand had yet to leave Dawn's hilt. "My father poisoned me."

"Yes, he did. He probably…" Harry trailed off, peering down at him. Balerion and Godric both leapt up off the floor and landed on the bed, letting out little quiet chirps. Godric moved over towards Harry, nudging into his stomach, making Harry laugh. He reached out a hand to stroke Godric's wings, marveling over how much they had grown. "He wanted the dragons, didn't he?"

Rhaegar sighed, leaned further into Harry's side. "I only came back to King's Landing just a month ago, after the two started to fly. I should have known that my father would try something like this."

"You thought he would try to poison you."

"He was usually more obvious when he wanted something," Rhaegar muttered, his eyes widening at a realization. "I'm going to become king now, aren't I?"

Harry snorted but his green eyes were soft with concern and a fair bit of protective anger. Most of that was on behalf of Rhaegar and he enjoyed seeing that. "Yes. I think you'll make a good one."

"I am only ten and six years old. How…" Rhaegar trailed off, glancing down at Balerion as the dragon moved towards its' brother.

"You will have your mother, Jon, and whoever you choose to be your Hand," Harry offered, shrugging. "But what I've seen of you… You'll be much better than your father, for one thing."

Rhaegar nodded, already thinking of who his small council would be. "I should not keep Lord Tywin as Hand. I don't want him ruling for me."

"Probably not then. You could have Jon Connington as your Hand, I suppose," Harry spoke, his eyes narrowing in thought. "Luckily, there isn't a crisis in Westeros right now. Or is there?"

"No, there isn't." Rhaegar shook his head, feeling Harry's fingers once again make their way to his hair. "How about you? Has Voldemort tried for you again?"

Harry sighed, slumping further into the bed next to him. The two dragons between them squawked in outrage then simply resettled, with Balerion burrowed into Rhaegar's side and Godric fully clawing his way up onto Harry's stomach. "Oomph. You weigh a lot, little one."

Rhaegar smiled. "Targaryen dragons never stopped growing. They'll weigh a lot in a few years."

"I've been learning who Voldemort was," Harry finally spoke after a few minutes of silence. "Learning who he is to see if I can kill him. That's what Dumbledore wants me to do. I also… Voldemort killed my godfather last year, or at least, one of his Death Eaters did."

Rhaegar stilled, seeing Harry inhale sharply. "I am sorry. I know how much he meant to you."

"Thanks."

Harry turned onto his side, facing Rhaegar. "War's coming in my world. I don't know if I'll be able to come back. I don't even know why Hecate is sending me here."

Rhaegar reached out, his fingers lightly tracing Harry's lightning bolt scar. "I would be there with you if I could."

"I know. I've seen you practice," Harry whispered, catching Rhaegar's hand as he was about to retract it and placed a light kiss on his knuckles. Rhaegar felt his cheeks redden, felt his heart start to race at the look in Harry's eyes. He yawned, feeling his body fall deeper into the bed beneath him. "Get some sleep. That poison took a lot of energy out of you."

"You'll be here tomorrow?"

"Don't know," Harry responded, sighing and wrapping an arm around him. "But I'll try to be."

* * *

A month later, Harry was still there, still in King's Landing, as Rhaegar walked across the throne room. He looked like a king, his silver hair loose and down. He wore a cloak of red and a black set of armor, rubies shining all over it. Balerion was at his feet, having grown so much more over the month to reach Rhaegar's waist. Godric was at Harry's side and he was standing beside the Iron Throne.

The lords and ladies of court were all watching Rhaegar as he walked over to stop before the throne. Grand Maester Marwyn stood on the other side of the throne, holding a simple looking crown, a gold band made to look like the crown that Aegon the Conqueror wore. Rhaella stood beside Harry, looking upon Rhaegar with pride in her eyes.

"I now proclaim Rhaegar, of the House Targaryen, first of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms."

Marwyn laid the crown on Rhaegar's head then stepped away. Harry felt Godric trill lightly before he focused on Rhaegar, on watching him sit down on the Iron Throne.

"Long may he reign!"

The crowd in front of them cheered out, repeated the chant twice. The dragons roared out happily, letting a few puffs of smoke out of their mouths. Harry rolled his eyes, stroked Godric's tough scales and then disappeared, landing back in England, back at Hogwarts during his sixth year.


	6. Chapter 6

Screams shattered the air as the Death Eaters began their assault on the castle. Most of the sixth and seventh years had stayed behind, including some Slytherins. The remaining men and women of the Order of the Phoenix were spaced throughout the castle, at various chokepoints and entry ways. Fred and George had set up traps in some of the more unknown pathways but for the most part, Harry hadn't thought that the Death Eaters would know about those.

The shielding had fallen only a few minutes ago, letting the Death Eaters, the Snatchers, the giants, Greyback and his werewolves and whoever else was with Voldemort through. Someone had thought that the Order was outnumbered, that they would never make it through the night. And maybe they were right but Harry was bound and determined to end Voldemort tonight, to not let the guy escape and conquer the rest of the wizarding world.

It was either him or Voldemort and he prayed that it would be the dark lord. Harry really wanted to see Rhaegar again, see his dragon king one last time. He spared a thought as to wonder what King Rhaegar Targaryen was doing, how he was ruling. It had been a year since they had seen each other, a year since he had been 'called' to Westeros to cure Rhaegar of a deadly poison. He wondered if Rhaegar had wed in his absence. The king would need heirs but perhaps he had made his younger brother his heir and decided to rule without a queen. He wondered how Godric and Balerion were, how big they were now. Maybe Rhaegar had ridden Balerion. His dragon king had said that their dragons never stopped growing.

It wasn't like there was no magic in Westeros. The last time he had gone, he had sensed more magic of the land than he had in all of the times he had gone previously. Perhaps it was due to his presence or maybe it was due to the fact that both he and Rhaegar had been marked by a goddess of magic. He had thought on that connection when he had hatched Balerion and Godric. The way both their marks had warmed up at the time. The way that Godric, the red dragon, had bonded with him and Rhaegar had bonded with the black dragon, having the black mark.

Luna's yell drew his attention out of his thoughts and he turned back to the battle, turned back to looking for the diadem of Ravenclaw.

* * *

Rhaegar stepped through the door to the Dragon Pit, now called the Dragon Roost. He had asked the house elves that had stayed with him, Keesy and Rodrey, to rebuild it but style it in an entirely different way. Before the Dance of Dragons and Queen Rhaenrya Targaryen, Rhaegar's ancestors had chained up their dragons here. And that had been the start of the downfall for the dragons and his house. The dragons had become stunted, small creatures. His house had continued the infighting and had lost many of their number.

Now, the Dragon Roost was an open, airy place that invited dragons to come and roost. Balerion and Godric were now sleeping on a big rock, sunning themselves. They had grown so much between the last time Harry had visited and now, a year having gone by and magic had returned. Grand Maester Marywn had said that his dragons were growing at a previously unheard of speed. Both dragons were only 2 years old but they were now big enough to fly, to ride.

"Your Grace, I hope you know what you are doing," Ser Arthur remarked, as the rest of the kingsguard followed him. Ser Harlan had died last month so they were down one knight, which had made him think of holding a tourney. The competition would be held next week and his guards would look for the right person to join the kingsguard. "No one has flown a dragon in hundreds of years."

"Lord Connington knows where I am," Rhaegar spoke, watching as Balerion woke up, opening his big mouth and letting out a puff of smoke. There was a small pit door where fresh meat was thrown from a butcher that Rhaegar was sponsoring. But there were no chains, no bolts to hold a dragon to the ground. "Besides, Balerion is quite bonded to me. Godric also likes me, as his own rider likes me."

"Yes, Harry likes you," Ser Lewyn commented, his dark eyes amused as his lips twitched up into a grin. "We have all heard that before. I do believe Jon is a little jealous of your relationship with the wizard."

Rhaegar dipped his head in a nod, seeing a few small groups of travelers and vendors coming over to watch through the windows in the walls. No one had quite gotten used to dragons being back yet, crowding around the Dragon Roost when the dragons were there. The Roost was open, the dragons coming and going as they pleased. Oftentimes, Rhaegar took both creatures out of the city to train, teaching them words in Valryian.

Last month, he had gone and brought his court to Summerhall. The dragons had enjoyed living there, as that had been where they had spent their first year.

He remembered teaching Harry a few words in the language while the two of them had rebuilt Summerhall two visits ago. Remembered the fond, affectionate look the other man had given him. Balerion growled sleepily before getting up on his wing-claws and moving closer towards him. Godric too opened his black eyes, the red dragon peering up at his brother and nest mate. Rhaegar often found the two dragons sleeping curled up together and had remembered the tales of the dragons of King Jaehaerys and Queen Alysanne. Silverwing and Vermithor had become mates, sleeping together, fighting together and when Vermithor had died, Silverwing had mourned.

"Balerion, you ready for our first flight together?" Rhaegar asked quietly, as the black giant of a dragon moved up to him, bending a wing and letting him move up onto his back. Godric moved closer towards him, let out a loud roar and with one move, flew up into the air, leaving a gust of wind behind. As Rhaegar was settling down on Balerion's warm back, the mark on his back warmed.

Rhaegar stiffened them spoke the word for flight, feeling Balerion's muscles flex underneath him. "Arthur, Harry's calling me! I don't know when I'll be back but tell Jon. He's to rule while I'm gone!"

Balerion jumped up into the air and Rhaegar tightened his hold on one of the dragon's spikes, enjoying the total warmth coming from the creature. His mark grew even warmer and Godric roared out, this time letting lose a cloud of red fire. The foreign energy that was pulling him to Harry moved outward, covering him, Balerion and Godric, and _pulled_.

* * *

Harry ran and ran, the loping pounding of the giant chasing him not letting up at all. The moon beamed down on him, providing the only light that he could see by. Draco's wand was in his pocket. He had tried to cast a disarming spell at the giant, hoping that it would cause the humanoid creature to stumble or fall or at least keel over but it did not. It just kept running at him, letting out a loud scream at him.

Ron and Hermione had run off towards what, Harry didn't know, but hopefully it was towards something that would help them destroy another horcrux. He dodged Greyback and the feral, crazed werewolf scented him, smirking in delight as he joined the chase. Greyback's more feral werewolves joined him and now Harry had six werewolves and one giant chasing him and he didn't know where anyone else was, except in the courtyard of Hogwarts.

He took a second to be grateful that he was physically in shape then ran on, running straight for the castle and where he could see his friends and the remaining Order members. Harry felt a swipe at his back and at the last minute, dodged. Sweat dripped down his back and forehead, causing him to blink a few times to get the liquid out of his eyes. It cost him a good minute and right as the giant was about to step on him and right as Greyback was getting ready to end him, roaring split the air. The mark on his back warmed and fire blossomed behind him.

Greyback screamed. The giant behind him roared out in pain, stopping just a few feet behind him. Harry took a few more steps back and then turned around, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he saw who had saved his life. Rhaegar was on top of Balerion, on the dragon's back, and Godric hovered right next to him. Both dragons were spewing flame at the giant and at the crazed werewolves behind the giant. Godric roared out, swooped down and landed, reaching out, lightning quick, and snatching up Greyback in his jaw and snapping him in half.

"Rhaegar!"

His dragon king had come, whether by Hecate or by Rhaegar's own will, Harry didn't particularly care. Rhaegar was here. That was all Harry needed to know. Balerion spewed another jet of black flame down at the giant and finally the giant stopped moving.

"Harry! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, now that you're here," Harry yelled back, his heart skipping a beat at how much like a king Rhaegar looked. His silver hair was unbound and loose on his back, his purple eyes lit with what seemed like fire. He was wearing the suit of armor he wore at his coronation and there was a sword at his hip. Not a sword of Valyrian steel, that much Harry could tell.

"Hogwarts?" Rhaegar confirmed, as Balerion continued to hover in the air. Godric moved close to Harry, spewing red flame at one of the wolves who was still on two feet and was still alive. The half man and half wolf screamed, looking like a phoenix as he keeled over, dead, to the ground.

"Yes! I need to go up to the castle. There." Harry gestured up at the headmaster's tower. "Meet me there?"

"Of course. Balerion," Rhaegar spoke and the giant black dragon flew up, up, up to the tower. Harry glanced to Godric, seeing the red dragon back up until Harry was at his back, protected.

"You'll have me?" Harry whispered.

Godric stayed still until Harry smiled lightly, jumped up onto the dragon's back and they were off. Flying on a dragon was… wonderful. It was so much more breathtaking than riding a broomstick, for broomsticks weren't alive. Godric was. The warm, giant creature underneath him was alive and hot, the dragon's very warmth infecting him. It buoyed his spirit as he and Godric flew up to fly alongside Balerion and Rhaegar.

Startled yelps flew up with the air as they flew and Harry peered down at the courtyard, seeing Minerva, Flitwick, Neville, Molly, Arthur, Percy, Ron and Hermione. He could even see the blond hair of Lucius Malfoy farther away, not even fighting. Harry whooped out in joy and Rhaegar turned to look at him, smiling widely before turning his attention to the tower.

The whoosh of air beneath him made him aware of a Snatcher flying up to them on a broomstick. Harry pulled out his wand, placing his palm on Godric's scales and thought about what he might do. Godric seemed to sense his intention and swerved around, did a u-turn in the air and blew out flame. The red pillar of flame hit the Snatcher head on and Harry watched as the guy screamed, the broomstick lighting on fire and falling.

"Up to the tower," Harry whispered, patting Godric's red scales.

They landed just a few minutes after Balerion and Harry immediately slipped off Godric and ran, pulling Rhaegar right into a hurried hug. "I didn't think I would see you again!"

Rhaegar shivered, the cool air of the night unlike King's Landing and burrowed into Harry. Balerion moved closer to him, his flank just touching Rhaegar's back and warming him up. "I came at the right time then?"

Harry snorted, curling a hand around Rhaegar's neck and yanking him into a kiss. Rhaegar tightened his hold on Harry, groaning as Harry deepened the kiss, licked his way into his mouth. "Course you did! Thanks for saving my life."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Rhaegar murmured, as they both stood there, breathing heavily, their foreheads touching.

Harry sighed, hearing more screams from down below. Dumbledore's quarters were right behind them and now that Harry thought about it, the balcony in the headmaster's tower hadn't been this big before. Maybe the castle had sensed something big was going to happen tonight, other than the last battle against Voldemort.

"I need to go in," Harry finally spoke, the vial of Snape's memories burning a hole in his other pocket. "Voldemort's right over that hill and he's going to die tonight."

Rhaegar nodded, glancing down to the armor that he had put on. "Perhaps I sensed something this morning, for I put on my armor, to make ready for war."

"You wore it to your coronation," Harry said, peering at him appreciatively. "It's beautiful and... Ooh, I have something for you but I need to go get it first."

"Where do you want me?" Rhaegar asked, as they moved toward the tower door and through it. Rhaegar peered up into the castle as they walked into the school, his eyes wide with wonder as the people in the paintings moved and talked. He could feel a faint buzzing aura around him and perhaps that was the magic of the school. Rhaegar already knew what Harry's magic felt like to him, had been able to sense it ever since the dragons hatched.

"Hmm?"

"I assume you had a battle plan."

"Yes," Harry replied, looking for something as he walked by a wall of book shelves. Rhaegar ached to look over the books, knew that these books held more knowledge than the whole of the Citadel. "Ahaha!"

Rhaegar watched as Harry pressed down on something at a table and then a big bowl appeared, hovering in the air. "What is that?"

"It's a pensieve," Harry explained quietly, drawing out something from a pocket in his cloak. "It's used to look at memories. I'm going to be busy for the next few minutes."

"I'll keep watch."

Harry stared at him, frowned but nodded, pouring liquid out from the vial into the pensieve. Rhaegar watched as Harry leaned forward and disappeared. His eyes widened before he walked over to sit on the steps below, waiting and watching the two dragons out on the balcony. He pulled out his sword and held it in his lap, ready for anything. Ready for a Death Eater to come walking up the tower.

* * *

The clatter of footsteps made him stand up, his sword at his side. Harry had been gone for fifteen minutes and had not appeared from the… pensieve. Rhaegar watched as two students came racing through the door. One was a redhead, much like the Tullys of Riverrun, and the other was a girl, brown frizzy hair. Both stopped suddenly at the sight of him and drew their own wands. Both could not stop staring at his crown, the simple gold band that he wore on his head.

"You two must be Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," Rhaegar spoke, studying the two.

"Who are you?"

"Hermione… there are dragons out there," Ron whispered, pointing to where Balerion and Godric were out on the balcony.

"I am aware of that. How do you know our names?" Hermione asked, lowering her wand slowly.

"Harry Potter is my friend," Rhaegar remarked, shrugging. "Or as he is soon to be, my consort."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You… You're a prince?"

"King Rhaegar Targaryen, at your service."

Ron's blue eyes went wide and Hermione blinked, her shoulders tightening.

"You're… a king? Of what?"

"Westeros."

Hermione's brown eyes narrowed as she studied him in return. "You're the friend Harry was talking about."

"What's a Westeros?" Ron questioned, his eyes wide. "Oh! That… That's where Harry goes occasionally, isn't it?"

"It is a country far from here," Rhaegar answered, dipping his head in a nod. "Harry talked of me?"

"Not too much," Hermione offered, shrugging. "I think he wanted you all to himself. He's in the public's eye too much around here, if you ask me."

Rhaegar grinned and was about to agree with the girl when Harry appeared, pale and withdrawn. Rhaegar hastened over, catching Harry's green eyes with his purple, seeing grief and determination in them.

"Harry?"

"I… I need to go face him. End this."

Rhaegar heard Hermione give a sharp inhale. "Harry? What do you mean?"

"Rhaegar… I never explained what horcruxes were to you but it has to do with that," Harry spoke quietly, weary and exhausted by whatever he had seen in the memories.

Hermione gasped again, bringing her hand to her mouth as if in horror. "Harry…"

Harry stared at Rhaegar then turned to look at Hermione. "Yeah, you probably figured it out."

"I… It was a guess," Hermione whispered, her face losing color. "Harry."

Rhaegar followed Harry as the man walked down the tower. He reached out his hand, grasping Harry's and squeezed. "Is there something I can do?"

"No. Not really," Harry murmured, as Hermione and Ron followed. "Unless you can time travel?"

Rhaegar shook his head. "What are horcruxes?"

"I'll explain later."

Hermione let out a sobbing gasp and Rhaegar's eyes narrowed. "Harry?"

"I need to do this alone, okay? Rhaegar, I need you to protect my friends. Balerion and Godric will help. Do this for me?"

"Harry." Rhaegar drew Harry to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, the oddly empty castle in ruins. Rhaegar had heard Harry tell stories of how busy Hogwarts usually was during a school year and now… There was no one around but Rhaegar could hear quiet talking in a room beyond the stairs. He could hear crying too and his stomach churned in his chest. This was war, this was a desperate battle to win against evil. This was not like the petty battles in Westeros history.

Harry looked at him, tried to smile and wasn't successful. His lips turned up into a grin but it did not reach his eyes. "It needs to be me against him in the end, Rhaegar. I'll come back."

Rhaegar shuddered at the look in Harry's eyes. "Balerion's fire can't do anything?"

"No. You can't burn everything in your way." Harry let out a bitter laugh. "Despite what Aegon and his sisters did. Despite how much I want to."

"I'll come back," Harry spoke, pulling Rhaegar into a fast hug and then hugging Hermione and then walking off towards the great double doors.

* * *

Rhaegar stood next to Hermione and Ron, stood next to Harry's other friends, as they watched the Death Eathers walk up to the castle, free and uncontested. The man at the head looked to be Voldemort, judging by the red eyes and the face that looked like he was related to a snake, or maybe a lizard lion. Dawn was approaching, the sun rising on the horizon.

Balerion and Godric were flying over the Forbidden Forest and Hogwarts castle, roaring out eerie sounding cries.

"Harry Potter is dead!"

Rhaegar stiffened, his hand going to the sword at his waist. He watched as the giant, or half-giant, Hagrid walked slowly behind Voldemort, carrying something in his arms. "Harry…"

He heard people sobbing around them then looked up at the sudden silence above. Godric and Balerion had stopped making noise. Rhaegar glanced around him, hearing Hagrid cry out, seeing the body in the half-giant's arms. His heart was beating so fast as Voldemort spoke to them.

A few of the Death Eaters were watching the dragons above them, keeping watch on them. Some of the Death Eaters had burn marks on them and Rhaegar grinned out of spite. Balerion and Godric's fire had grown hot, not as hot as their dragon ancestors had been, but still hot. Rhaegar watched as Neville was called forward and was cursed. The boy had a ragged pointy hat in his arms and then as Voldemort raised his wand, several things happened at once.

Godric flew down, speeding towards Voldemort and the big snake at his side, and grabbed a hold of the snake. Neville brought out a sword from somewhere, ran right over to Godric and sliced the snake in half, while Godric was holding the snake in his claws. Rhaegar grinned and just as he felt a spell racing towards him, something flared around him. Blue light rose into being around him and Rhaegar knew it was Harry who had done it.

"Harry! Harry's gone!"

Chaos reigned as Balerion swooped down again and breathed fire on several Death Eaters. The black dragon hovered in the air briefly, dipping a wing to let Rhaegar get on his back, then took off into the air. They ambushed the bannermen of Voldemort, with Godric at his side.

* * *

Harry stood over Tom's body, breathing heavily, sweat rolling down his back. The elder wand was snug in his hand, almost humming. He looked up at the crowds as a cheer rose around him, everyone clapping for him. He only had eyes for one person though, the silver haired man in the corner, a big proud smile on his face.

Harry could hear Balerion and Godric outside the castle, roaring in delight and joy.

* * *

"You did it," Rhaegar murmured as they walked around the castle grounds a few hours later. Godric and Balerion were idly following them, scenting the air and looking around at the new land. One of them had brought down a wild boar that they had found somewhere and they were now sharing it peacefully.

"I did, didn't I?" Harry commented, sighing in relief and exhaustion. He was wearing a thick black cloak over the clothes that he had occasionally brought back from Westeros. Rhaegar was still in his armor but he felt light, weightless. The sword that Harry had had crafted for him was at his hip. The name of it was 'Dragonheart'. It was made of silver, made by this world's goblins. "Voldemort's dead."

"I told your friends that you would be my consort."

Harry raised an eyebrow, smiled softly. "I think I am very okay with that."

"Good."

Rhaegar leaned into Harry, allowing him to drop his head on his shoulder.

"You're mine," Harry whispered, as they stopped at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "My dragon king."

Rhaegar felt his cheeks warm. "And you are mine."

Harry hummed agreement, placing a small kiss in the crook between Rhaegar's neck and shoulder. "Prince consort then, I suppose. Lord consort. I am Lord Potter after all."

Rhaegar shivered as Harry placed another kiss on his skin. "You're being distracting."

"I'm tired. Can we go home?"

 _You can._

They both jumped at the voice, exchanging glances, before looking around them. There was a clearing a few feet ahead of them, a clearing that had a white glow to it. Harry sighed and they both walked over to the clearing, stopping when they saw a young woman in the center. There were two dogs flanking her and there was a slight inhuman glow around the woman. Snakes slithered at her feet.

"Are you Hecate?" Harry asked tentatively.

"I am." Hecate studied them, smiling softly. Her blue eyes were glowing with power as she stared at them with intent. "My two Chosen. King of Dragons. Master of Death."

"Are you one of the Seven?" Rhaegar questioned, feeling Harry take his hand.

"Master of Death? What do you mean?" Harry echoed, looking faintly disturbed. Exhausted but disturbed.

"Zeus did not like me meddling, I admit," Hecate offered, tilting her head. "The King of Dragons should have children after all. Dragons do not have fixed genders. You have an affinity for magic now, do you not?"

Rhaegar's eyes widened. "My lady, I do not understand what you mean."

"Harry will be able to explain when the time comes," Hecate explained cryptically, her smile growing a little at his term of address for her. "Build a temple in Westeros in my name and I shall be happy. For now, I send you four home with my blessing."

Their marks warmed. Harry, Rhaegar, Balerion and Godric all shimmered in the morning sun and disappeared.

They reappeared in King's Landing, right in the Dragon Roost where Rhaegar had left from. Ser Arthur, Ser Lewyn, Ser Gerold, and Ser Oswell were standing in the middle of the Roost, their white cloaks fluttering in the slight breeze.

"Your Grace!"

"You're back!"

"Harry!"

"Was Rhaegar in trouble again?!" Ser Arthur yelled.

The sun rose around them and Harry and Rhaegar looked at one another. Harry cracked up, his laughter loud and joyful. Balerion and Godric roared out loud, delighting in their king and his consort, let out pillars of flame above their heads.

* * *

AN: That's it, folks! I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it!


End file.
